


Something About Sunday

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe Owner Kyungsoo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Single Father Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Jongin denies he grows a feeling for the man who lets his son playing with his dog, and one time he doesn’t.</p><p>(Crossposted from kaisooaufest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Sunday

**1.**  
Jongin wakes up on the usual Sunday morning, where he forgot to turn off the morning alarm the night before and Taeoh stirs lightly beside him, his small body hugging Jongin’s arm tightly. He smiles to the view before he slowly pulls his arm away from the four-year-old boy, grabs his phone and gets off the bed. 

His legs bring him to the bathroom automatically and he quickly washes his face and brushes his teeth. He takes more time to shave, since Taeoh has been whining about how the stubble on his chin is tickling him everytime Jongin rubs his face on Taeoh’s. After that, he walks to the kitchen and standing still for a moment. “What should I make today?” he’s questioning himself while burying the yawn that he lets out with his palm. He just went to grocery shopping yesterday so their fridge is full with fresh ingredients today. _Should he make something with rice? Or should he make pancake?_

He settles with the latter because it’s been a while since he makes one, and maybe, it’s finally time to try the pororo pan that he bought weeks ago—Taeoh saw it and couldn’t stop begging at Jongin to buy it, ignoring how he kept saying that their regular pan still does a good job but he gave in the end anyway. 

He opens the kitchen counter and takes out the ingredient along with the tool that he needs, and of course, the pororo pan. Before he pours the pancake mix’s flour to the bowl, he grabs his phone and randomly chooses a song from his playlist. He hums along as the Akdong Musician’s Re-Bye flows out from his phone’s speaker and he goes back to make the pancake.

He’s done with the pancake and stacks it on the plate neatly when he hears a soft _dad_ and turns his head around. His smile grows bigger as he sees his son scrubbing his eyes sleepily while walking towards him. 

“Morning, little guy. You woke up early today,” he squats down before takes Taeoh into his arms and hugs him tightly. Taeoh simply snuzzles into the crook of his neck and murmurs, “Morning, Dad.”

“I made breakfast already, so go wash your face and brush your teeth first.” Taeoh nods before he pulls away from Jongin and runs towards the bathroom with his small feet. Jongin chuckles at the sight before he gets both of his and Taeoh’s pancake to the dining table. He pours a generous amount of maple syrup on his and chocolate syrup on Taeoh’s. Taeoh will definitely love the breakfast today.

While waiting for his son, he makes coffee and takes out an orange juice from the fridge, pours it to the small glass that belongs to Taeoh. Once their breakfast is complete and ready, he sits down, Taeoh walks out from the bathroom and runs again to the dining table. He climbs to the chair and sits down, his face looks excited once he recognizes the shape of his pancakes. “It’s pororo!”

Jongin laughs. “Yes it is! Do you like it?” Taeoh nods his head quickly, “Then let’s eat it while it’s still warm.” 

Watching his son eagerly eating the pancake that he made, Jongin feels himself radiating beams of happines. He just needs stacks of pancakes, a good cup of coffee, Taeoh by his side and it’s enough to make him feel like the luckiest man on the world.

“Dad, let’s go to the park!” Taeoh says once he’s done drinking the orange juice and settles the glass down.

Jongin looks at the clock near the kitchen and it’s still 7 am. _I guess I can do laundry in the afternoon_ , he thinks carefully before nodding his head and says, “Okay then, let’s go to the park. It’s been a while since we go outside in weekend.”

It’s true, Jongin’s been busy with the dance classes because he had to replace for another teacher and his close friend, Yixing, since the man broke his legs on some accident. So, he takes over his classes that are mostly on weekend. It actually makes Jongin feels a little bit guilty ‘cause he kinds of neglecting his own son. He couldn’t even pick him up from kindergarten and instead, Sehun or Chanyeol takes turn to pick Taeoh up. Sometimes if he comes home later than usual, Taeoh would stay at one of his friend’s house. But Taeoh never even once being whiny about it, which makes Jongin even gultier.

They take their bath together—and longer since Taeoh wouldn’t stop rubbing their bodies with soap although Jongin already washes it away with clean water and he ends up running across the bathroom to avoid getting the washing liquid on his body again. Taeoh is happily chasing him. Jongin picks a warm clothes for Taeoh and also himself since it’s still a bit early in the morning and the air is still cold. 

“Are you ready?” he asks after tying his shoelaces. He patiently waits for Taeoh to put on his own shoes.

“I’m ready!” the boy yells as he stands up and reaches for Jongin’s hand. Jongin takes the small hand before he yells back, “Let’s go!” and walks out from their apartement together, hand in hand. 

It takes five minutes to walk to nearest park from their apartement, and once they arrive, Taeoh quickly runs to the playground to join other kids who currently there. “Taeoh, be careful! Play nice with your friends!”

Taeoh yells _yes_ loudly and Jongin chuckles lightly. If Taeoh plays too much, then he will take a longer nap later, which will leave Jongin to have some time alone. “I can clean the bathroom later, I guess. Or watch tv,” he notes to himself.

Jongin sits on the nearest bench from the playground, watching how Taeoh currently climbs into the slide. He pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket and scroll through the unread messages. Once he’s done, he opens up the browser and searches for some news that he might missed while he’s busy.

After one hour, Jongin thought that they should get home already so he can do the laundry faster. “Taeoh!” he calls out. The four years old boy perks out his head and runs toward Jongin. 

“We’re going home already?” he asks.

Jongin nods. “Yeah, Dad needs to do laundry and also clean the house.” Taeoh doesn’t say anything although it’s clear on his face that he still wants to play. “If Dad finishes it faster, then we can play together after lunch.”

That surely brings back the smile on Taeoh’s face. “Really?”

“Yes, but if only we go home now,” Jongin reaches his hand out, “Let’s go?”

Taeoh links the hands together while nodding his head fast. “Let’s go!”

Just before both of them walks out the park, Taeoh suddenly gasps loudly and lets go of Jongin’s hand. He quickly runs forward, clearly doesn’t hear Jongin yelling, “Kim Taeoh! Where are you going?”

At the same time, Jongin recognizes the ‘thing’ that Taeoh chases for.

It’s a dog, a puppy to be exact. Beside the puppy, there’s a man holding a strap that connect to the puppy’s neck collar. He’s bending down to talk to Taeoh so Jongin can’t see his face.

“Kim Taeoh, you shouldn’t run away like that—“

Jongin doesn’t finish his word as the man finally standing straight and fixes his stare into Jongin. The man looks young, and his skin looks fair—completely different with Jongin’s slightly tan skin. His eyes are big, like an owl that Jongin used to have back then when he was a junior high student. He brushes his black fringe in one swift moment before his lips— _damn it it’s a heart shape lips_ —forms a smile. “Hey,” he greets.

And Jongin’s heart flutters. 

“H-hey,” he can’t help but stutter and he feels something warm creeps into his cheeks. He quickly shakes it off and shifts his attention to the boy who is currently petting the puppy. “Kim Taeoh, you shouldn’t run away like that. What if you fall and scrap your knee again?”

Taeoh turns his head slightly to Jongin and his expression turns into a guilty one almost immediately. “I’m sorry, Dad. I just want to pet it....”

Jongin sighs and ruffles Taeoh’s hair a bit. “It’s okay. But you need to ask the owner if he doesn’t mind you petting his puppy.”

“I already asked! The uncle said it’s okay!” Taeoh’s expression is back to the happy one again, his hand doesn’t stop petting the puppy. The puppy seems to like it too, because the dog shifts closer to Taeoh. Jongin never knew until now that Taeoh with puppy is a lethal combination that makes his heart weak. 

He suddenly remembers the black haired man and he quickly turns his head to him again and says, “I hope you don’t mind my son petting your puppy.”

The man shakes his head. “Of course not, seems like Mochi takes a liking to your son too.” 

Jongin laughs. “Mochi? That’s his name?”

“Her,” the man corrects him. “A cute name suits a cute puppy.”

 _But you’re cuter, though?_ Jongin almost says it out loud. But he holds himself and says, “Yeah, it is.”

They stay in silence for a moment, just watching Taeoh petting Mochi and Mochi rubbing his fur to Taeoh’s legs. Thinking that it’s their time to go home already, Jongin nudges Taeoh lightly, “Taeoh, we should go home now.”

The boy looks at him with the kicked puppy eyes. “B-but Dad... the puppy....”

“It’s okay,” the man says. “I don’t mind if he petting it a little bit longer.”

Jongin shakes his head. “No no, it’s okay. We already took too much of your time,” Jongin holds his hand out to Taeoh, “Come on, Taeoh. Let’s go.”

Taeoh doesn’t say anything as he pets Mochi for one more time and then takes Jongin’s hand. “Goodbye, Mochi-ya.” He looks sad that Jongin regrets it a little bit about asking Taeoh to go home. “Goodbye, uncle.” 

The man smiles. “Bye,” he waves his hand to Taeoh, “Bye to you too.” Jongin doesn’t even realize it’s for him since he’s just too focused at how blinding the smile is.

“Yeah, bye,” Jongin manages to not stutter again and starts to walk away, Taeoh following closely beside him. He glances at his son and finds him still looking at the back for a few times and waves with his free hand. 

Jongin feels the temptation to turn his head and to look at the man’s face again, at how fair his skin, how big his eyes, how pretty his heart shape lips. “No no, it can’t be,” Jongin mutters with a small voice. _He’s not falling in love at the first sight with a stranger that he doesn’t even know his name is. He’s not. He’s not—_

The same sentence is still haunting Jongin until he sleeps that night.

 **2.**  
Jongin thinks that it’s the usual Sunday again. He wakes up because he forgot to turns off his alarm the night before with Taeoh still sleeping soundly beside him. After he’s done with the bathroom stuff, he starts to make breakfast. He makes bibimbap because Taeoh is still growing so he should eat more vegetables too, since he only likes to eat meat and chicken. The only different thing is he doesn’t make coffee because he forgot to buy one and chooses to drink orange juice like Taeoh.

After Taeoh wakes up and they have breakfast in peace, they take bath together and go to the park again.

Jongin truly thinks that it’s the usual Sunday, until he sees the figures who sits calmly at the park bench, his hand holding a strap that is connected to a puppy’s collar, who is playing near his feet.

“Mochi!” Taeoh runs first before Jongin hasn’t let the situation sinked in yet.

 _He’s here. The black hair man with fair skin, big eyes, heart shape lips,_ Jongin almost this close to rip out his hair. _What kind of coincidence is this?_

“We meet again,” the man says once Jongin stands near him. “What a coincidence.” 

Jongin nods slowly. “I guess. May I?” he gestures the empty space beside the man.

“Sure,” the man shifts slightly to give more space to Jongin and Jongin sits down. Taeoh in front of him is busy playing with Mochi, like what he did a week ago.

“We haven’t introduce ourself,” the man says suddenly.

“O-oh yeah, right.” _Damn he stutters again._ “I’m Kim Jongin, and you already know, this my son, Kim Taeoh.” Taeoh who hears his name being called, turns his head and bows down briefly to the man.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” he smiles. “Nice to meet you two.”

“Can I call you Uncle Soo?” Taeoh asks innocently.

Jongin’s eyes widen. “Taeoh—“

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. To be honest all my nephew calls me that too, must be kid’s thing.”

 _Uncle Soo damn it it’s cute,_ Jongin curses. “Kyungsoo-ssi, how old are you?” Jongin immediately changes the topic.

“I’m twenty eight this year.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen again. “You’re older than me.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Really?”

“Yes! And here I thought you were younger since you look, y’know... young?”

“Then how old are you?”

“I’m twenty seven,” Jongin points his index finger to Taeoh, “He’s four years old, if you’re curious.”

Kyungsoo laughs again, his heart shape lips look even more like a heart that way. “How do you know I was gonna ask that?”

Jongin shrughs. “Usually people ask for his age, not mine, so it’s habit?”

Their conversation flows smoothly after that. Jongin learns that Kyungsoo is the owner of the cafe not far away from the park, and he lives at the second floor of the cafe. 

“On weekend, we open up at lunch time so I have time to stroll at the park or do anything else in the morning,” Kyungsoo explains.

“Lunch time?” Jongin’s forehead scrunches up. “Doesn’t cafe usually open from 8 or 9 am?”

“We do open up at that time at weekdays, but not on weekends. In this neighborhood, it’s really quiet at the morning, and the life seems to start again at lunch time,” Kyungsoo answers, “The first time I opened up the cafe so early on a Sunday, no one came at morning.”

Jongin’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape while nodding his head. “Is it good?” he asks, “Your coffee, I mean.”

Kyungsoo seems like he doesn’t expect the question, and he stays quiet for a few seconds before he mutters, “Why you don’t try it by yourself?”

_Huh._

“Try it... by myself?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, we can go to the cafe right now. Maybe I don’t look like it but I’m a former barista so I know how to make coffee too. It doesn’t taste different from the usual coffee that Jongdae makes.”

“Jongdae?”

“He’s the real barista. Maybe if you stay until lunch time you can meet him too.”  
Jongin can’t say that he’s not a little bit tempted right now. Kyungsoo just asked him to come to his cafe, and he seems to want to talk longer with Jongin. _Or it’s only your imagination, Kim Jongin,_ his mind reminds him. 

“Well, I’d love to, but I don’t know what Taeoh will say. Usually he’s doesn’t like to come to unfamiliar place.”

“Taeoh still can play with Mochi,” Kyungsoo suggests. “The cafe has an outdoor part so we can have a chat there, but it’s okay if Taeoh want to play indoor too. We allow animals as long as they behave.”

Jongin sighs. He truly doesn’t have any reason to turn Kyungsoo down, does he?

Looking at Jongin’s hesitation, Kyungsoo adds, “But if you don’t want to, it’s fine—“

“No, really, I want to,” Jongin cuts. “Beside I’m curious about your cafe, and also your coffee.” _And also you,_ but Kyungsoo doesn’t have to know that.

Jongin stands up and walks toward Taeoh whose currently sits down and hugging Mochi tightly. He squats down and calls for his attention, “Little guy, uncle Soo asks Dad to come to his cafe, do you want to come along?”

Taeoh blinks at him. “Where?”

“It’s not far from here,” Jongin gulps. “He said if you want to come along, you can play with Mochi there—“

“I want!”

Well, that’s fast.

“Really?” Jongin asks.

Taeoh nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes! I want to play with Mochi longer!”

They don’t need any more words after that. Kyungsoo simply smiles at him then gets up from the bench. He lets Taeoh holds Mochi’s strap, making them walking side by side—it’s a cute sight that makes Jongin captures it with his phone, even Kyungsoo does the same thing.

The three of them walk for another five minutes or so to the opposite direction from Jongin’s apartement, and Kyungsoo stops once they arrived in front of a two story building with white walls. “This one,” Kyungsoo points with index finger proudly, “is my cafe.”

The modern building looks beautiful—Jongin wonders how he never knows that there’s a cafe like this at his neighborhood. Kyungsoo opens the lock of the cafe’s front door and they walk in, both Jongin and Taeoh looking around in fascination. It looks even more beautiful inside, with the monochrome design that it gets from white wall and black counter.

“Wow,” Jongin breathes out.

Kyungsoo smiles. “What kind of coffee do you want?”

“I’m fine with anything.”

“Okay then. You can sit anywhere you like, I’ll make the coffee,” he ruffles Taeoh’s hair, “You can play outside... if your dad lets you, of course.”

When Taeoh immediately gives Jongin a kicked puppy eyes, he has no choice other than, “Yes, you can. But don’t run, don’t make mess outside, understand?”

“Yes!” Taeoh then goes outside along with Mochi, leaving Jongin alone with Kyungsoo. The other man already goes behind the counter and doing his job, and Jongin chooses the nearest table from the counter.

 _I haven’t drink coffee today, and suddenly someone’s currently making one for me. Is this what you call fate instead of coincidence?_ Jongin wonders while he watches Kyungsoo from a far.

He notices how Kyungsoo rolls up his shirt sleeves up to his elbow, revealing good-looking arms that make Jongin loses himself a bit for a moment. _Get yourself together, Kim Jongin,_ his mind scolds him.

“I know, I know,” Jongin dumbly answers. Besides he still doesn’t know if he currently has any feeling for Kyungsoo, maybe it just a one time thing? A platonic feeling?

“Hey,” Kyungsoo suddenly appears beside him, startling Jongin. “What are you doing? Day dreaming?” he asks while putting the cup of coffee in front him.

“Kinds of,” Jongin examines the coffee, “Is this caffe latte?”  
Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, is it okay? Should I make espresso instead?”

“No no, it’s okay. I said I’m fine with anything.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo takes a sit in front of him and looking straight into Jongin’s eyes, his smile is even more blinding than week ago.

Jongin continuesly repeating _He’s not falling in love with Do Kyungsoo who happens to be a nice guy and he makes the best caffee latte that Jongin ever drink. He’s not. He’s not—_

 **3.**  
Jongin’s usual Sunday changes a bit now. He spends most of his time in Kyungsoo’s cafe with Taeoh playing with Mochi like they’re soulmates that can’t be separated. He learns more about Kyungsoo over the weeks he has known the guy. Kyungsoo’s deep voice when he’s singing, Kyungsoo’s humble side when he gets a compliment, Kyungsoo who is apparently also good at cooking, Kyungsoo this Kyungsoo that. 

Jongin also already met Kyungsoo’s workers, who are also Kyungsoo’s friends from college. Kim Jongdae the barista, Kim Minseok the chef, Kim Junmyeon the waiter and the cashier. They’re nice, although the stare that Jongdae always gives him everytime he’s talking with Kyungsoo makes him feel uncomfortable—like he knows about Jongin’s ambiguous feeling for Kyungsoo.

And also, over the weeks, Kyungsoo seems to learn a lot more about Jongin, except one thing.

“Where’s Taeoh’s mom?”

That question just pops out of nowhere. Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his palm almost immediately, like he doesn’t really mean to ask that. Jongin simply freezes on his seat.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t mean to ask that—“

“No, it’s okay,” Jongin cuts, but he doesn’t answer the question and Kyungsoo doesn’t prod further.

When Jongin remembers it, he feels a pang of regret. Maybe he should have told Kyungsoo that day, he believes that the man wouldn’t speak ill of him and even maybe complimenting about what he did for Taeoh. 

So, when Kyungsoo watchs Taeoh playing outside with Mochi while he’s eating, Jongin starts carefully. 

“Taeoh looks more like me rather than his mom.”  
Kyungsoo freezes, his fork stops twirling the sphagetti on his plate. With a small voice he says, “Jongin, you don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to,” Jongin feels his hands sweating, “I trust you, so I want to tell you about it. It’s not a pretty story and sometimes makes me feel ashamed of myself, but Taeoh came from that, and I’m not ashamed of him.”

Kyungsoo stares at him intensely to the point of making Jongin’s knees go weak—thank God he’s currently sitting down right now. “Okay, I’ll listen.”

Jongin smiles. “Okay.”

He grabs his coffee and gulps it down until there’s nothing left, and settles the cup down on the countertop. He clears his throath before begins it with, “I met her at the mixer that my friend made me come to. It’s one of the girls from my college. Pretty, I heard she’s smart too. I’d never talk to her before, and we talked for the first time at the mixer. We drank too much, did too much... and few months after that she told me that she’s pregnant.”

“I was... shocked. One day you were living your life like youth is forever, and after that you were informed that you gonna be dad. I still remembered how she cried in front of me, saying that she couldn’t have the child. How she already had a big plan for her future and she didn’t want to be a mother at the same time. She said that she would giving the child up for adoption.”

“I didn’t say anything—couldn’t say anything, I guess. I was... lost. I didn’t come home that day, instead I went to my friend’s house and giving it a thought all night long. A day after that, I told my parents,” Jongin gives Kyungsoo a brief sad smile, “Of course they were disappointed, I felt the same way too. But it didn’t take long for them to accept it and said that they would always be there for me. Once I told them about the adoption things, I held back my tears, as if I was begging them to not let it happened.”

“My parents and I went to the girl’s house after that, offered that we would take and raise the child. I immediately tried to find job to fulfill my child’s future needs, I had one fixed job and two part-time jobs at that time. It was hard... but when I saw the small boy behind the hospital’s nursery’s glass on the day he was born, I cried and knew that it was worth it.”

Jongin feels a lump down his throat, regretting it a bit that he already gulped down his coffee to the last drop. “So yeah, that was four years ago. Seeing how understanding Taeoh has became, sometimes I thought that it was my fault that he couldn’t be as selfish as the kids his age as he realized that he only have one parent. He knows I’m busy with my work, instead of asking me for more time together, he asks my mother to make him a card for me saying ‘Dad, fighting!’ and slipped it into my bag.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything after that. He is relieved that he can tell someone aside his family and his close friends about it, but looking at how Kyungsoo also stays quiet making him braces himself for the worst.

“You know... you did a good job, Jongin-ah. You should have given yourself more credit for that.”

Jongin’s heart weakens with how sincere Kyungsoo sounds.

“But I don’t—“

“Yes you are,” Kyungsoo cuts him. “The past stays as the past, the present is the most important thing now. You work hard to raise Taeoh by your own and looking at how healthy and happy he is now, you should feel proud of it.”

At that time, Jongin’s mind still strongly denies that he grows feelings toward the other male, but a small part of his heart desperately asking him to fill the empty space it has there. 

**4.**  
“So, about that Kyungsoo guy,” Sehun starts speaking after Jongin is back from tucking Taeoh to bed, “Have you already confessed to him?

He snorts and takes a sit beside Chanyeol. “I don’t have any reason to confess.”

Sehun snorts back at him. “Says someone who doesn’t realized he’s falling hard already. You should see how you look everytime you see his message.”

“Or after you go back from his cafe,” Chanyeol adds. 

Jongin starts to question himself if he should have abandoned both of them in the past so he wouldn’t have them sticking their nose into his private life in the future. “Can we just leave it alone? We’re only friends.”

Sehun gives him a look while drinking up his beer. Chanyeol instead chooses to speak up, “Jongin-ah, you should stop lying to your friends and also youself.”

Jongin sighs. “I’m not.”

Sehun gives him another look before he scoffs. “Kim Jongin, I know that you don’t want to date anyone because you want to properly raise Taeoh until he’s big enough, but that doesn’t mean you should sacrifice your feelings like that.” 

“You know what? You guys are busy lecturing me about what am I supposed to do but you guys missed something else here,” Jongin quickly says, “If I do like Kyungsoo, it doesn’t mean that he likes me too.”

Sehun and Chanyeol roll their eyes at the same time and mutter under their breath, “There’s a limit of how dense a person should be,” they shoot Jongin a look, “or how stubborn a person is.”

Jongin can’t find a good comeback at that.

 **+1**  
Does Jongin like Kyungsoo?

The same question has been going round and round on his head for the past few weeks, searching for the solid answer although Jongin’s heart already provides the answer. 

He doesn’t like Kyungsoo. He doesn’t sway over the man’s smile. His knees don’t get weak everytime their eyes lock a little bit longer than usual. His heart doesn’t beat into samba music everytime he hears him laugh. He’s not—

_Damn, he’s so screwed, isn’t he?_

“Jongin?” 

Jongin looks up from the gratin he’s been messing up with his spoon. “Y-yeah?”

“Is it not good? I mean it’s a new menu and you’re the first one who try it,” Kyungsoo looks horrified, as if he’s just fed Jongin with garbage.

Jongin’s eyes widen as he quickly shakes his head. “No no, it’s good! I was just thinking about something and it kinds of distracted me.”

“What were you thinking of?”

“Stuffs... like what should I teach for the next dance class,” Jongin lies. Seems that he does a teribble job at it judging from how Kyungsoo glances at him but he doesn’t ask any further, making the atmosphere around them turns into an awkward one. Sighing not so subtly, Kyungsoo glances at Jongin once before he opens his mouth again.

“Jongin-ah, are you avoiding me?”

That question stuns Jongin for a moment.

“Of course not, why did you ask that?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer it right away, he bites on his lips for a moment before he hesitantly mutters, “For the past few weeks, it feels like you’re more... distant. Sometimes you look uncomfortable around me, and you don’t talk that much anymore.”

 _Is he?_ Jongin asks himself. He does remember that he didn’t talk that much because he didn’t want Kyungsoo to notice something’s wrong with him, but he doesn’t realize until now that the plan backfires at him in a way.

“Do you have any problem? At work? Or maybe with your friend? I can help you—“

“I’m not, hyung.” Jongin replies immediately, “I don’t have any problem, and I’m sorry if you feel that way.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo’s answer leaves from his mouth as a whisper, and silence engulfs both of them again after that—only the sound of the wind and Taeoh’s laughter from outside that fills the heavy atmosphere between them.

Jongin bows his head down and closes his eyes for a bit, regreting how he accidentally messes up his friendship with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo must be wondering about what he did to deserve a cold shoulder from Jongin and hell, Jongin didn’t even realized that. He just kept thinking about his own problem and hurting Kyungsoo on process.

“Jongin-ah,” Jongin opens his eyes slowly after he hears Kyungsoo’s soft voice, “Let me tell you something.”

“Tell me what—“

“I like you, Jongin-ah.”

The words surely make Jongin perks his head up to the man who sits across him. Before he can say anything, Kyungsoo already opens his mouth again.

“It might sounds cliche but I like you since the first time we met. With how your tan skin was glowing from the morning’s sunshine, or how your sleepy eyes still compliment your handsome face beautifully,” Kyungsoo’s ears turn into a pretty shade of red, “I was distracted by your looks so much that I almost forgot to greet you back then, silly right?”

Jongin’s still too surprised to even nod his head.

_Kyungsoo likes him._

“You like me,” Jongin mumbles, mostly to himself, although Kyungsoo responses it with a shrughs and a small _‘Yeah’_ and Jongin’s head feels like spinning.

“And I thought... you like me too,” Kyungsoo shifts a little bit on his seat, this time his eyes don’t meet Jongin’s, “Did I read the wrong signal?”

Jongin’s body is starting to act weird, like he’s just rode a roller coaster and he feels nauseous. Is it possible that the gratin he just ate is crawling up to his throat again? Or maybe the coffee, did he drink too much today?

“N-no,” he manages to stutter an answer, “To be honest, I don’t know.”

When Kyungsoo’s eyes are back again to him, Jongin feels cold sweat breaks through his skin.

“It just, it’s not that easy for me, y’know?” Jongin doesn’t know if it’s a question or a statement. “I have Taeoh, and he needs me the most right now. He’s my first priority.”

_I don’t have time for this relationship._

Jongin doesn’t have time to have a movie date, or a simple dinner at a nice restaurant without thinking who’s gonna be with Taeoh when he’s away. What if something suddenly happens to him and Jongin is not by his side? Sometimes the only option is to bring Taeoh along with him, but who wants a child on their dates? Literally no one.

It’s his fault anyway that Taeoh only have one parent and he can only depends on Jongin most of the time, so Jongin simply can’t prioritize his needs first when Taeoh needs it more.  
He can’t be selfish and chooses something without thinking about how it will affect his relationship with his son.

“You know, you just missed two important points there,” Kyungsoo says suddenly.

_Huh?_

“Two?” Jongin dumbly asks.

Kyungsoo hums. “Yeah, the first one is you are overthinking. Second one, is I’m older than you.”

Jongin’s eyesbrows raises at that. He doesn’t see where’s this conversation is heading, and Kyungsoo seems to know that. The older man sighs.

“You made it sounded like I am a spoiled brat who will take most of your time without your concern, demands your attention and gradually makes you abandon Taeoh little by little, but the thing is, I won’t.” Kyungsoo says firmly, “If I become your partner, I will support you, emotionally and physically. I will help eventhough you’re not asking for it. If you have to work overtime, you can leave Taeoh to me and you can even pick him up the next morning, and I swear he has taken his bath and eaten his breakfast by then. If we can’t have date outside because it’s late, we can have one at home where we can play together with Taeoh until he gradually feels tired and sleep soundly. If one day we have to cancel date because Taeoh is sick, then I’ll be by your side helping you with anything that will makes Taeoh healthy again, whether it is cooking a warm meal or buying his medicine because you obviously can’t leave him alone.”

“Like how you prioritize Taeoh first, then I will prioritize both of you first too,” Kyungsoo smiles—it’s the kind of blinding smile that always makes Jongin’s heart flutters, “I know that I can’t prove my words to you right now, but is it enough for you to reconsider your answer, Jongin-ah?”

If Jongin was surprised when Kyungsoo said that he likes him, then he doesn’t have any words to describe how he feels right now.

All he know is his vision is getting blury and the next second Kyungsoo already takes a seat beside him and pulls him closer. When Jongin’s face meet the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, his tears falls as he inhales a familiar scent.

He smells just like home.

 

“I like you too, Do Kyungsoo.”

 **& coda**  
When Jongin opens his eyes and finds the space on the bed next to him is empty and cold, he knows exactly where his companies are. He gets up shortly after that and strolls lazily to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth longer than usual, making sure that nothing will get in the way when he asks for morning kiss later. He takes more time to shave, since there’s another person who’s also like Taeoh, whining about how his stubble is tickling him everytime Jongin rubs his face on him. The time he’s done with it, he walks out from the bathroom and the scent of pancakes fills the air around him.

He walks slowly to the kitchen until he sees two people who are currenly busy setting the table. The four year old kid is rambling about something and the older man beside him listening to it quietly while he’s pouring a decent amount of maple syrup to the pancakes. Jongin doesn’t know why he chooses to just stand there and watching them quietly. Maybe it has something to do with the different sight of his Sunday morning where he gets to see Kyungsoo looking cute on his baggy clothes because Taeoh made him stay the night. Or where Taeoh looks even more happy than he usually is, his small body shaking constantly as he laughs to whatever Kyungsoo said. Maybe it has something to do with how his kitchen is glowing with domesticity this Sunday morning and Jongin suddenly feels an overwhelming happiness on his chest.

Both of them stop their conversation immediately when they see Jongin.

“Dad!” Taeoh runs to him and hugs his legs tightly, “Good morning!”

Jongin chuckles slighlty before he squats down and gives his son a tight hug. “Good morning, little guy.” He lets go of Taeoh and walks closer to the dining table, approaching the older man who’s currently smiling at him.

“Good morning,” he says.

“Good morning,” Jongin greets back with a smile before he steals a peck from his lips. “And thank you.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head innocently. “For what? Making the breakfast?”

Jongin shakes his head and quietly takes his seat, leaving the question hanging and Kyungsoo staring at him confusedly.

_For giving me the best Sunday morning that I’ve ever had in my life._

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this fic is decent enough to be the first fic that I'd upload on ao3 lmao. Check on my aff or lj for more of my works!


End file.
